


及影／死神與他的副官

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※架空，死神影山飛雄與即將死亡的及川徹的小故事。※是個稍長的短篇，開放式結局，偏HE。※分為七個小片段組成，可能會有稍許的不連貫。※寫於2016
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	及影／死神與他的副官

那一天，身為死神的副官日向翔陽終於忍受不了他的上司──影山飛雄在工作上的惡意刁難（據當事人表示那不過是基本標準而已），日向一氣之下將離職信狠狠地甩在影山面前，卻在對方兇狠的目光直視下顫抖道：「有、有本事你自己來做看看啊！我才不相信有人可以忍受得了！」說著說著，日向便頭也不回的跑走，只剩下站在原地皺著眉頭的影山飛雄。

影山飛雄，年齡不明，看上去僅是十多歲的青少年，其身分是陰將死者之靈魂帶至陰間或另一世界進行審判，或者在陰間司掌審判死者一生功過的死神之一。而每位死神的身邊都還有一名副官協助，影山飛雄與日向翔陽就是其中一對組合，除此之外還有另一對組合──死神黃金川貫至與副官二口堅治。

然而此時的影山飛雄皺著眉，他對於生氣的副官離去的背影早已司空見慣，諸如「體諒一下副官的辛苦啊！」、「你這個蠻橫獨裁的國王！」、「根本沒有人可以達到你的標準啊！」，眾多抱怨與指責他不是沒有聽過，只是在這個節骨眼──另一對死神人馬正在休假，沒有副官的他要怎麼完成審判工作？

於是他拿出手機，直接撥通了當初和他交接的死神一職，又是熱心解答的好前輩──菅原孝支，電話撥通的那一瞬間，影山單刀直入的問：「我的副官離職了，黃金川和二口正在休假，我現在該怎麼辦？」只聽見菅原不疾不徐的回答：「那麼影山你就再找一個副官吧，反正你也要到人界把將死之人帶回陰間審判，順便看看有沒有適合當副官的人選也不錯呢。」

影山想了想，覺得對方的提議似乎蠻有道理的，於是掛掉電話以後他翻閱起他的待辦任務筆記本……但是很不湊巧的，這幾天來陰間報到的死者並不多，影山心想，平常的工作量（死者）這麼多，怎麼偏偏要找的時候就都沒有人了呢！他不死心的一翻再翻，終於看到一線曙光──

任務時間：2099/01/09，死亡時間2009/01/16（午後二時，東京都）

任務地點：宮城縣

任務對象：及川徹（男性，18歲）

雖然不清楚對方適不適合當自己的副官，不過也只能死馬當作活馬醫，碰碰運氣了。影山抱著這樣的想法，很快地投身於繁忙的工作，以超高效率處理所有的大小雜事，就為了能在明天騰出時間去觀察七日後就會死亡的及川徹究竟能不能當他的副官。

※※※

**第一日：關於對及川徹的第一印象**

及川徹，男性，18歲，高中三年級生。有著帥氣亮眼的外表，總是笑臉迎人，女性緣很好，摯友是從小一起長大的岩泉一，同時也是排球校隊的隊長──這是影山在死神辦公室裡查看到對方的個人資料，他的手指停留在資料上的相片，相片裡的及川漾著再普通不過的淺笑，然而在影山眼中，那樣的笑容顯得有些寂寞。

如果不想笑就不要笑啊，為什麼要笑得那麼虛假？他想。

因此，影山初步對及川的第一印象並不太美好。

※※※

影山來到及川徹所在的學校，身為死神的他雖然站在校門口最醒目的位置，卻因為有著隱身的能力，即便是人來人往的熱鬧校園也沒有人注意到他。然而他走進校園看見的就是這樣的場景──畢業前夕，身為高中三年級的學生們在校園裡頭四處奔走，到處洋溢著創造最後美好回憶的氛圍。影山蹙眉，一向沒有什麼朋友或同事的他無法理解那些團體合照、畢業前的旅行、聚餐的意義。他看著及川徹在人群裡有說有笑的模樣，覺得這樣四面玲瓏的人和自己格格不入。

他走到及川的身旁，仔細的打量眼前的青年，褐色微捲的短髮，清澈的茶色眼瞳，雖然時常運動但仍維持白皙的膚色，富有磁性的聲音，還有比自己略高的身高……影山想，這大概是他目前看過最好看的人了。

然而──

「及川前輩，明天你真的不和我們一起出去玩嗎？」一名女學生柔聲問道。

「對呀，之後就不太能再見面了呢。」同行的女性友人跟著附和。

及川雙手合十，故作誠懇：「抱歉！明天我和小岩有約了，對吧？」

被及川指名，岩泉用生硬的聲音回答：「……啊，是這樣沒錯。」

「真是可惜！岩泉前輩你們可以一起來嘛！」女學生仍不死心的建議。

岩泉斬釘截鐵的拒絕，「這個就不用了。混蛋川，該去練習場了。」他朝著及川使了個眼色，頭也不回的離開。

跟在岩泉後頭的及川只是轉過頭，一臉歉意道：「抱歉，如果有空我會再和妳們約的，再見囉。」婉拒的同時不忘給予對方一個溫柔的笑容，讓人無法指責。

及川從影山的面前擦身而過，觀察力強的影山發現對方的言語雖然帶著遺憾，但與女孩子道別後的表情卻不是這麼想的──該說是冷淡呢，還是毫不在意？感覺更像是對那些人投以嗤之以鼻的態度。影山對於及川徹這種人前人後表裡不一的態度感到有些意外，卻又不特別吃驚，彷彿下意識認為及川徹就是這樣的人。猛然回過神的影山意識到自己已經和越走越遠的及川有一大段距離，他急忙跑向前，而後聽見及川與同輩岩泉兩人的對話。

「我說你啊，既然不喜歡和那些女孩子打交道，幹嘛還要在那裡惺惺作態？」岩泉的聲音不帶任何溫度，不是指責，也不是嫉妒，更不是嘲諷。身為從小和及川徹一起長大的岩泉，早就摸清及川的性格，他只是不解為什麼明明覺得麻煩卻還要招惹麻煩。

及川大大的嘆了口氣，一副莫可奈何：「我也是沒辦法啊！如今要裝作冷漠的樣子也已經太遲了哦？我可是那個全校最受歡迎的校草啊。」他說的大言不慚，甚至有些入戲的陶醉，讓一旁的岩泉看了忍不住往他的頭上劈了一記手刀：「就是看你這張嘴臉不爽。」吃痛的及川哀號道：「好痛！小岩這裡可是公開場合啊！」

岩泉不理會他故作疼痛的模樣，只是用著談論天氣般的自然口吻忽然道：「是說，練習場，去嗎？」雖然方才是以要去練習場當作離開的藉口，自己也確實要去練習場去指導排球校隊的後輩，但是岩泉還是徵詢了一下數天未去練習場的及川。

只見及川停下腳步，他沉默了一陣子，最終吶吶的吐出「不去」兩個字。岩泉注視著他好一會兒，再度開口確認，語氣間有著不容忽視的嚴肅：「真的不去？」

及川心虛的別開眼，淡淡道：「嗯。小岩你去就好，我要先回家了。」

面對異常的及川，岩泉皺著眉，一臉擔心：「混蛋川，你到底怎麼了？這已經是第三天不去練習場了。」明知道對方一副有心事卻又不願意開口傾訴，這點讓岩泉非常不爽，即使知道問了也是白問，卻忍不住開口。

知道對方是真的生氣，及川與岩泉相望，他道：「沒什麼，只是覺得要畢業了有些捨不得，暫時不想去了而已。」

岩泉一臉狐疑的看著他，「是嗎？」

及川露出淺笑：「是啊。小岩你再問下去就跟我媽一樣了哦。」

「你還是給我早點回家吧混蛋川！」

一路跟在及川身旁的影山只是靜靜的看著兩人的互動，滿腦子想的都是及川徹各種口是心非的態度。

**第二日：無法觸及的夢**

影山第一次跟著及川回家。他亦步亦趨的與及川並肩而行，偶爾會分心看著巷弄裡的小野貓，但更多的時間他都是注視著一路沉默的及川徹。他看上去沒有什麼精神，影山想。感覺就像是對什麼事都提不起興趣，漠不關心的樣子──而後影山忽然靈光一閃，他想，該不會是及川徹已經知道自己即將死亡這件事？

隨後影山搖了搖頭，心想怎麼可能。然後他拿出隨身攜帶的筆記本翻閱，企圖查出及川死亡的原因，但詭異的是上面只記錄了他的死亡時間與地點，對於死因完全沒有提及。影山忍不住皺眉，發現情況有些蹊蹺──過去他在陰間審判時從沒有遇過死因不明的死者，這種死因不明的情況他還是頭一遭遇到。他望著面無表情的及川，心裡對這個人的疑問又更深了一層。

及川回到空無一人的家中，他走進自己的房間然後反鎖。隨意的將書包一扔，整個人呈現大字型的躺在柔軟的床舖上，只是盯著天花板發呆，而後重重的嘆了一口氣。影山只是靜靜的看著他，一動也不動。而後又聽見及川開口說話的聲音──

「啊啊，明明想和大家一起打球的。」

「但是……」

「現在的我什麼也做不到。」

影山保持沉默，他看著自言自語的及川，臉上盡是疲憊與痛苦。清澈的茶色眼瞳如今變得混濁，和稍早在學校帶有朝氣的面容完全不同，他不解的問對方「為什麼」，卻在開口後才想起了活人聽不見死神的聲音。然而及川像是聽到他的話語，在影山提出疑問後接著絕望地說道：「已經，不能再打排球了。」

及川在床上坐起身子，他的視線落在床頭櫃上的排球，眼中出現一絲欣喜，但下一秒就變得黯淡無光。而後他起身走到書桌前打開抽屜，影山跟在後頭走了過去，一張醫院診斷書出現在影山的視線裡。

他果然，知道自己即將離開人世了嗎？就在影山這麼想的時候，及川又將那張診斷書放了回去。

「已經不能再打排球了……」

「即使如此，還是想再打一次啊。」

※※※

待在及川徹身邊的第二天早晨，睡得有些迷糊的影山一早就聽到及川在房間換穿衣服發出的窸窣聲。他睜開雙眼，看到的便是沐浴在朝陽溫暖光芒下閃耀的及川。與昨日傍晚愁眉不展的及川判若兩人，此刻的及川像是新生的嫩芽，顯得精神奕奕，令影山不由得感到不可思議。

那一天放學後，及川迫不及待的拖著岩泉到了校內的排球練習場，為此岩泉還沒好氣的瞥了他一眼：「你總算是恢復正常了啊。」聞言的及川只是輕笑，回以一句「畢竟青城沒有我這個受歡迎的隊長果然還是不行啊！」，而後果不其然的換來岩泉結實的拳頭。

影山知道及川喜歡打排球，也知道他是排球隊的隊長，球員位置是二傳手。但他沒有看過打球時的及川徹。譬如此時此刻，及川高舉著球，而後向前輕輕一拋，猛然加速的助跑，挺身跳躍──奮力的將球從手中紮實的揮了出去。及川的神情是前所未有的充滿自信，發球的姿態充滿了力與美。

這個人在發光，影山在內心讚嘆道。

過去影山很少到人間活動，觀察將死之人的工作通常都是由他的副官負責。與人間具有真實情感的生動活人相比，到陰間審判時的死者往往只剩下愁眉苦臉與得知死亡的悲慘事實。也難怪此刻充滿生命力的及川對影山有著極大的吸引力。

原來那個人也能有這樣溫暖的笑容啊。

不同於文件上或是昨天虛情假意、敷衍的笑容，那種發自內心的笑容讓影山對及川改觀，彷彿昨日他見到的那個人並不是及川徹。專注發球的及川，與隊友談笑風生的及川，揮灑汗水一臉享受比賽的及川，帶領隊友在球場上追求勝利的及川……

影山渴望看見更多不同的及川徹。

**第三日：終將湮滅的光芒**

週六的天氣晴朗無比。及川睡到日上三竿才睡眼惺忪的從棉被裡爬了出來。吃中餐的時候他輕描淡寫的和家人交代晚點要去醫院回診，家人之間只有簡短的應答，恍若只是芝麻小事一般，誰也沒有點破病情惡化到一發不可收拾的事實。

及川獨自搭上前往公立醫院的巴士，心情卻不太平靜。那不是對於病情惡化的恐懼，而是他感覺到這幾天似乎有人一直在身旁注視著自己──是錯覺吧？明明自己身邊一個人都沒有啊。

跟在及川身邊第三天的影山偶爾會和及川說話，雖然只是他單方面的對話。畢竟要一直保持沉默不說話是不可能的，不過礙於及川聽不見自己的聲音，影山只好對著及川「自言自語」，即使對方無法回應他也覺得無所謂。

「你快樂嗎？」

「你害怕嗎？」

「為什麼不讓其他人知道你的病情呢？」

「為什麼這麼難過，卻又這麼開心呢？」

「打排球的時候，我覺得你正在閃閃發光。」

「你可以告訴我你是怎麼想的？」

「你害怕死亡嗎？」

聞到消毒水略為刺鼻的味道，及川踏進純白的建築物，直走，左轉以後再拐個彎。醫院裡的路線圖他記得一清二楚，他在來來往往的人群中穿梭，最後停留在診間門口，指示燈顯示的號碼正是他的。及川深呼吸了一口氣，然後不疾不徐地轉動了門把。

沒有意料之外的好消息，及川安靜聆聽著醫師交代的事項，偶爾會示意的點頭或是簡短的應聲，醫師看著一語不發的及川，輕聲地嘆了口氣。及川朝著他笑了笑，故作輕鬆的說「反正我也不抱著任何期待」。說著他頭也不回的轉過身，離開了診間，留下診間裡的醫師與影山兩個人。

「你的情況並不樂觀，可能活不過一個禮拜。」

醫師殘酷的話語猶言在耳，影山非常清楚這句話不是威嚇，而是既定的事實。距離記事本上的死亡日期還有四天，不管及川選擇逃避或是面對死亡，那一天終究會在不遠的未來來臨。

影山思考著是否還要繼續跟在及川徹的身邊觀察他，至少現在，他覺得讓及川有個獨處的時間會比較恰當。被迫接受即將死亡的事實，被預言即將死亡的時間，影山沒由來的不想看見對方心灰意冷的表情。可是心裡又有另一個聲音在呼喚──去陪在他的身旁吧，那個人就快要什麼都沒有了。

連僅存在排球場上的耀眼光芒都將湮滅。

影山最後還是跟著及川一起返家。

然而及川徹非常鎮定。

他神態自若得不像被宣判死期不超過七天的將死之人。

返家途中影山試著不去注意對方的面容，卻又很難不去注意。影山想，他真的不畏懼死亡嗎？不，即使不畏懼死亡，也會有想要守護或是想完成的心願吧？那麼真的有人可以透視無常、超越生死嗎？

影山跟在及川的後頭，看著他挺拔的身影，明知道對方聽不見自己的聲音，但影山仍是懷著複雜的情緒的朝著前方的及川大聲呼喊：「你真的不會感到難過嗎，及川徹。」

此時的及川驀然回頭，視線與影山四目相接。

**第四日：蝴蝶效應**

影山低著頭，他不太清楚自己是用什麼表情陪著及川一路回到家中。

不久之前他在及川背後大喊，卻沒有想到對方竟然回過頭看著他，一臉詫異的問「你是誰」，對此影山愣在原地，他沒想過及川看得到他──等等，他一直都看得到自己嗎？

「難怪我一直覺得好像有人跟著我，原來是你啊。」

「我……」

「你應該不是人吧？因為就算我在家也感覺得到被人注目的視線。」

「……」

影山被對方接踵而來的話語堵得無法接話，他不知道自己該從何解釋自己為什麼會跟著他的理由，更何況他從來沒有遇過和活人搭話的情況，他只是一臉糾結的和及川對望，他試著露出友好的笑容，不料卻遭到對方嫌棄：「哈？！你那是什麼表情？被奇怪的人跟蹤的是我吧！」

「……我叫做影山飛雄，才不是什麼奇怪的人呢。」

「哦，奇怪的跟蹤狂影山飛雄。」

「才不是奇怪的跟蹤狂！」

「那麼你跟著我有什麼事？」

影山看著問中問題核心的及川，對方褪下嘻皮笑臉的面容，取而代之的是冷漠的神情。想想也是，忽然有個陌生人一直跟著自己，那感覺想必是非常噁心的吧。影山仔細的想了想，慎重地開口：「因為工作的關係，我必須跟在你的身邊七天觀察你。」影山抓了抓頭，一臉尷尬的繼續道：「我是死去的靈魂，沒有想到你居然會看到我，我很抱歉。」

及川打量著影山，他雖然不太相信鬼神論，但眼前的黑髮少年說的話卻才符合他這幾天感受到的異樣。死去的靈魂嗎？自己居然看得見啊……及川忍不住嘲諷起自己，原來是真的啊，自己就快要死的事實。所以才會看得見這個少年嗎。

影山看著始終保持沉默的及川，內心充滿忐忑不安。

及川徹既然能看見自己，就表示本人已經接受死亡的事實──只有瀕死之人才能看見同樣死去的靈魂，這應該就是目前及川徹的狀況吧。可是如果對方要自己離開的話該怎麼辦？死神的身分是不能隨意暴露的，這麼一來尋找副官人選這件事又要從頭開始，但是距離下一個死者的死亡日期還有一個月，在這個一個月內要處理堆積如山的工作文件簡直是天方夜譚，他不想放棄，不，是絕對不能放棄。正當影山正在思考這些問題的時候，及川開始與他交談。

「觀察我很無聊吧，我只是個普通的高中生啊。」

「……啊？」

「你說你叫做影山飛雄吧？是個死去的靈魂？」

「嗯。」

「既然是工作那也沒辦法了，不過話說在前頭，我還是需要一點個人隱私的。」

「欸？」

「欸什麼欸？還是說你可以不要繼續跟著我？」

「……這點我做不到。」

「那就這樣吧，回家了。」

影山看著一臉輕鬆的及川，覺得不可置信──就這樣嗎？他停在原地一動也不動，而後及川像是感應到他的困惑，他聳著肩，漫不經心道：「我無所謂哦。反正也剩沒幾天可以活了。我倒是想問你，死去以後的感覺是什麼？」聞言的影山搖了搖頭：「也沒什麼特別的。」

「是嘛。」

「嗯，人死後會到陰間進行審判，然後就會在陰間生活。那裡和人間沒什麼不同。」

「咦，不是有分什麼天堂和地獄嗎？」

「這個我不太清楚。」

「什麼嘛──」

接連兩個假日，及川纏著影山問了許多有關陰間的話題，他回答的暈頭轉向，覺得尋找副官這件事已經朝著奇怪的方向發展。但儘管如此，影山還是沒能讓滔滔不絕問題不斷的及川閉上嘴巴。

**第五日：你可以教我發球嗎？**

週一是青葉城西排球社社團的休息日。

原本應該是空無一人的排球練習場忽然被打開了大門，及川手裡輕晃著得來不易的鑰匙，一邊轉過頭對著影山笑著說道：「真的要我教你怎麼發球嗎，小飛雄？」

因為連續假日兩天的「促膝長談」，及川對影山的稱呼從「奇怪的跟蹤狂」進一步的改為「小飛雄」，這讓影山有些不適應。原本就不是什麼奇怪的跟蹤狂，改掉這個稱呼也是理所當然的，至於小飛雄……還真的沒有什麼人這樣稱呼他。不過被人這麼親密的呼喚名字的感覺有點彆扭，但影山並不排斥。

「嗯，我想學。」

「那叫一聲『及川前輩』來聽聽看？」

「及川前輩，請教我發球！」

「你以為你喊了我就會教你嗎？太天真了！小飛雄是笨──蛋──」

「……」

及川捉弄著影山好一陣子，最後還是親自上陣，確確實實的示範了好幾次發球給影山觀摩。影山認真的看著，但他的目光並非是仔細研究對方的跳球時的助跑距離，也不是跳球時應該跳躍到哪種高度，更不是擊球時手臂該從如何揮動……他只是一臉認真的看著眼前充滿自信而閃閃發光的及川徹。

平時一副吊兒啷噹，對什麼事都不太感興趣的模樣，不過只要提到最喜歡的排球，他能感覺到及川的眼裡總是閃爍著耀眼的光芒，說是及川徹就是為了排球而誕生的也不為過。

「小飛雄，該換你試試了。」

「欸？」

「及川先生都跳了這麼多次了，你好意思不來發球？」

「……這就來。」

影山憑著微弱的記憶模仿著對方的發球姿態，當他將球拋向前方上空，助跑後用力躍起，手掌在空中與排球相觸的瞬間，球「啪」的一聲以極快的速度飛馳而去，那種擊球時產生的暢快感……影山好像有一點明白對方喜歡打排球的樂趣──雖然還不是很明白。

「還不錯嘛，不過還是和我差得遠了。」

「及川前輩，還可以再教我一次發球嗎？」

「不要得寸進尺啊臭小鬼！你怎麼忍心讓病人一直做激烈運動啊！」

「啊，我忘記了。抱歉。」

「如果用牛奶麵包作為道歉的話，我接受哦？」

「……可是及川前輩，我沒有人間用的錢。」

「……」

「而且說『反正都要死了，就不要有忌諱的打球』這句話的，不是及川前輩你嗎？」

「……我果然最最最討厭小飛雄了！」

**第六日：最後的願望**

及川徹突然住院了。

安靜的病房裡只有生理監護器（監護儀）規律的運轉聲，影山站在病床邊，看著陷入昏睡、臉色蒼白的及川徹。他不安的翻閱記事本，還好，不是今天。如臨大敵的影山鬆了一口氣。

及川徹是將死之人的事實是不會被改變的，但是影山並不希望對方會以這麼痛苦的形式死去。他懊惱的想，昨天就不應該勉強對方教自己發球，不應該試著去理解他打球時的快樂，至少不那麼做的話，及川徹現在應該還能活蹦亂跳的揶揄自己，而不是躺在冰冷的病床上。

因為是平日白天，及川的家人都在上班，學校裡的同學對他的病情也毫不知情，所以一個探望的人也沒有。影山的手撫上及川的額頭，不過沒有實體的他，手掌只是穿過及川的頭部，什麼也碰觸不到。

「今天還不是你死去的日子，所以快點醒過來吧。」影山一臉惆悵，對著沉睡的及川低喃。

※※※

及川徹的意識有些模糊，但他依稀聽見有人和他說話的聲音──

大概是死神來召喚我了吧。是不是今天就要死了？

及川不自覺笑了笑。

他從來就沒有不害怕死亡，死亡會剝奪他所愛的人事物，不能和家人好好相處，不能再和小岩一起拌嘴，也不能再吃到好吃的牛奶麵包，更重要的是，不能再打排球。他曾經試著由自己主動拒絕接觸，他以為不去接觸就能不再喜歡，但他最後可悲的發現自己做不到。於是及川想，至少在生命結束以前，還能再擁抱一次自己喜歡的所有。

就這麼死去的話好像也沒有什麼遺憾了，只是對於小岩比較抱歉……那傢伙一直都很擔心自己，可是實在不想看見他難過的表情，所以始終沒有告訴他實情。啊啊，提到難過的表情，小飛雄該不會哭了吧？雖然昨天確實花了不少時間在打球上，不過會昏倒的原因也不完全是因為這樣。

啊，但是，昏倒前小飛雄那張緊張擔心的臉還是讓人很在意。

不對，不管我是不是死了，都還是能看到他啊。

那就到陰間再找小飛雄吧。

及川的意識開始潰散，他閉著眼，平靜的等待死亡到來，卻在這個時候聽見某人的輕聲呼喚。那個聲音聽起來並不陌生，呼喚聲中參雜著恐懼、擔憂還有溫柔，及川試著睜開沉重的眼皮，想看清楚那個聲音的主人是誰──

「啊……」

「及川前輩！」

「是小飛雄啊。」

「嗯，是我。」

「這裡是……醫院？我已經死了嗎？」

「不，還沒有。今天的你還不會死。」

「『還不會』？什麼意思？」

影山欲言又止，他看著及川，像是猶豫著是否要告訴他實情，不過及川一臉固執問到底的模樣最終還是讓影山投降：「明天。明天午後兩點，那才是及川前輩你的死亡時間。」說完話的影山垂著頭，視線緊緊盯著腳下的地板，像是等待被母親挨罵的孩子。

及川看著影山一臉委屈又有苦難言的模樣，敏銳的他馬上就聯想到對方肯定是從一開始就知道自己什麼時候會死，只是一直都沒有開口。及川覺得他應該要生氣，卻又覺得自己生氣的毫無道理──是啊，早在相遇的最初影山就說過了，他是為了工作才接近自己，那個「暗示」是如此昭然若揭，是自己一直不願意去面對的啊。更何況這孩子還在自己陷入昏迷時擔心的要命，真是有趣，就算我死了也是在對方意料之中的事，為什麼還要替我擔心呢？

「小飛雄，抬起頭看著我。」及川平靜道。

「……」影山配合的抬起頭，灰藍色的眼瞳與及川的茶色眼瞳相視。

及川再度開口：「明天午後兩點，是嗎？」

「嗯。」影山輕輕的點著頭，小聲補充道：「但死亡的原因我不清楚。」

「哦，那個啊，我沒有興趣知道呢。」及川聳肩，既然已經認清現實，那麼不管是什麼樣的死法都不重要。

「既然這樣，明天我們一起去看櫻花吧。」

及川一邊說著，一邊露出發自內心的笑容，猶如凋零不止的仍在風中恣意綻放的櫻花一般美麗。

**第七日：那日的櫻花依然凌亂綻放**

前一天剛從醫院返家的及川徹一早就搭上新幹線，目的地是東京都立川市的國營昭和記念公園。雖然和影山提議說好要看櫻花，不過三月要在位於日本東北的宮城縣內看到櫻花未免太強人所難──季節月份完全不對。及川只好退而求其次，誰叫這是他最後一次在人間賞櫻的機會呢？

他難得的撥了通電話給岩泉，告訴他今天不去學校要去東京看櫻花，及川原本以為會被對方斥責幹嘛大老遠跑去東京還請假，想不到岩泉只是平淡的說了那你就好好看個夠吧，他一度懷疑接電話的人是不是那個從小就認識的岩泉一，而後換來一聲混蛋川我要掛電話了。差點被掛電話的及川笑得合不攏嘴，笑著說這才是小岩啊。而後他又與對方閒聊了一陣子，最後才切回正題。

「小岩，今天是我活在世上的最後一天了。」

「哈？！你在說什麼傻話？是不是還沒有睡醒？」

「這是真的哦，雖然你肯定會覺得很荒唐。但是啊……有句無論如何也想告訴你的話。」

「混蛋川，怎麼回事？」

「謝謝你小岩，一直以來你都是我最棒的摯友。總是適時的糾正我的錯誤……但是肘擊、頭槌或是手刀拳頭什麼的還是很痛啊。」

「……你腦子沒壞吧？」

「當然好的很！就這樣，你要好好保重哦，小岩。」

「喂、喂？」

影山看著一旁不斷撥著電話與家人朋友告別的及川，就在及川喘口氣休息的時候，他忍不住問道：「及川前輩，為什麼不親自和那些人告別呢？明明還有半天的時間。」及川停下撥打電話號碼的動作，他望著影山，露出無奈的笑容：「因為見了面就會捨不得啊。」他收起手機，繼續道：「而且，最後的時間我想留給自己。」影山不解的看著他，等待著他未完的話。

「小飛雄別看我這樣，其實這段時間我想了很多哦。過去真正喜歡的事情說到底也只有排球吧，至於喜歡的人，啊，不是指戀愛喔，而是廣義的喜歡……這麼說你大概也不懂，總之呢，感情要好的朋友也少得可憐，雖然很多人都喜歡我，可是都太膚淺了，只是因為『長得帥和球打得不錯』而喜歡，完全不了解真正的我，你不覺得那樣很失禮嗎？」

「醫院診斷報告出來以後，知道自己活不了多久，卻也不知道到底還能夠做什麼事。因為一切都像是被宣告終結了，無法去唸自己想讀的大學，也不能繼續打喜歡的排球，朋友之間都在談論著畢業後的人生規劃，我卻沒辦法融入他們的話題……家裡的氣氛更不用說了，那段時間啊，就像要被苦悶的生活給勒死了。」

「雖然也想過找個人訴苦，可是又不想被同情。我不喜歡那種感覺。所以小飛雄你出現的正是時候啊。」

「？」

「因為和你相處我很開心啊。在認識的所有人當中，只有你，我可以毫無保留的表現出原本『及川徹』的樣子，不用在意什麼形象問題，生死話題也都能自然談論，我覺得輕鬆了很多。」

「而且啊──小飛雄你真是個可愛的笨蛋。及川先生非常喜歡你哦！雖然我們相處的時間不長，可是你的單純坦率對即將死亡的我來說，卻是很大的慰藉。啊啊，這句話對你來說大概也很難理解。不過啊，已經有了即便會死也要向前走的勇氣。這樣已經足夠了。」

「唔。」 

「我說小飛雄，陰間也有學校嗎？」

「有是有，怎麼了嗎？」

「我覺得你還是應該上一下語文課會比較好。」

「……」

「不過啊，我真的很高興能在生命的最後遇見你，飛雄。」

※※※

由新幹線轉搭JR青梅線，及川與影山終於抵達本日的目的地──國營昭和記念公園。因為是平日，而且櫻花還不到滿開的盛況，來此賞櫻的人潮並不多。再加上公園占地廣大，除了走起路來相當愜意舒服以外，及川和影山在交談時也比較不會受到其他人異樣的眼光注目（看上去就是及川自言自語的模樣）。

「雖然還不到滿開，但是櫻花還是很美啊。」及川抬頭望著漫天粉色的櫻花感嘆道。影山隨著他的視線望去，附和道：「嗯。應該沒有人不喜歡吧？」及川輕笑了一聲，聲音不咸不淡：「是啊。因為大部分的人都認為人生短暫，活著就要像櫻花一樣絢爛。即使死亡也要果斷離去。」感覺到對方話中有話的影山轉頭看向及川：「及川前輩？」

「吶，小飛雄。」及川同樣望著影山，他的臉上帶著微微笑意，茶色的眼瞳透著溫暖的光芒，「到了陰間還能像這樣和你見面嗎？及川先生在陰間可是一個都沒有認識的人哦？只能依靠你了。」

影山的雙眼映著及川的笑容，那樣的笑容看上去有些寂寞。影山覺得自己的心臟似乎被不明的力量狠狠揪緊，就像是心跳要停止了一般──如果他還有心跳的話。

「會再見面的，及川前輩。」只要你當我的副官的話──

影山未說完的話語隱藏在風中，開得絢爛的櫻花翩翩起舞，命運的指針來到了午後二時。影山看著及川的身影化成點點螢光與被吹落的櫻花形成一幅夢幻的景色，心中有種說不清的的感觸。但他知道，那些螢光並不代表及川徹的生命就此結束，他們很快就會在陰間再度相遇，嶄新的故事才正要開始。

上升至半空中的螢光逐漸消散，影山朝著蔚藍的天空露出了難得的微笑，心想，也差不多該是回到陰間的時候了。

FIN.

幕後小劇場：

及川：「所以我說，那個死因呢？說好的伏筆呢？」  
作者：「你真的要我說嗎？」  
影山：「其實那時候作者想都沒想。」  
及川：「哈？那我豈不是死的不明不白！」  
作者：「後來我想了想，死因的伏筆可以說是影山希望你下去陪他，所以就。」  
及川：「你還是不要說出來好了……」

寫於2016的後記：

沒有想到這個稍長的短篇居然會來到萬字……構想很簡單，就是分為影山觀察及川的七天來寫，不過因為是短篇嘛，所以也沒有想過要寫得很細（跪），大概就大綱式寫法，不過即使如此，還是花了不少時間寫完這篇。而且後期覺得人物個性OOC了......（抹臉）

及影的感情部分其實蠻清水平淡的，試著讓這兩個人多一點甜蜜的感覺，所以加了一點鬥嘴的元素，他們兩個人真正的感情發展就留給大家想像吧？（真的沒有後續了。）


End file.
